


To give a soul meaning

by agendervenom



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nesting, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 20:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agendervenom/pseuds/agendervenom
Summary: Klyntar give each other's names meaning; little impressions they feel when they communicate to each other to express respect, experiences, or even contempt. Venom's name was always spoken with disdain and disgust, even among fellow Klyntar. After hearing Venom explain this concept to him, Eddie plans to change his symbiote's mind on what the name 'Venom' should truly mean.(Written from a prompt on tumblr)





	To give a soul meaning

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a prompt that was sent to me on tumblr. If you want to like or reblog this on tumblr too, [here's the link!](http://agendervenom.tumblr.com/post/183229162859/) I use capitalized They/Them for Venom in this. Feel free to send me prompts @agendervenom on tumblr!

**Eddie. Eddie Eddie Eddie Eddie. Eddie.**

Venom says Eddie’s name so much these days. Their sentences often begin with Eddie and end with Eddie.

**Eddie, we are hungry Eddie.**

**Eddie, we don’t like that person, Eddie.**

**Eddie, this color is perfect for the walls of our nest, Eddie.**

(Nest? He thinks with a chuckle. That’s right; the symbiote has been referring to their home as a nest lately and even spends most of Their time in bed with Eddie kneading the blankets before they go to sleep).

Eddie doesn’t mind Venom saying his name so much. In fact, he loves it. He loves the acknowledgement and the little wave of happiness their bond swells with as Venom purrs it out. Happiness…. Happiness, joy, affection, warmth, and love — oh god the love Venom feels for him. He’s Venom’s lifeline. He gives Venom life and could just as easily take it away by simple rejection and, oh gosh, the trust They put into him. It’s overwhelming. And it’s not even just that; Venom feels romantic love as well, craving Eddie’s warmth and touch and everything about him, even his awkward behaviors and the occasional mental health issues Eddie has.

Venom speaks his name with such reverence and love and acceptance that Eddie nearly starts crying when it gets to be too much.

**Eddie… Eddie…**

“What’s with, uh, all the s-sappy feelings, love?”

**Mhhnn…** The symbiote begins chewing on the blanket they’re both currently sharing, the fabric not really shredding but certainly getting caught on Their teeth. Eddie pulls the blanket away from Them and They knead it between strong claws instead. They both ignore the residual drool.

“Come on, you can tell me.”

**Love you… Eddie**

“Yeah, babe, but this is a bit more than usual. What’s up?”

They’re silent for a moment, pondering just how to explain. An alien mind is much different from Eddie’s. Sometimes Venom needs a few moments to gather Their thoughts, or else whatever They say might come out a bit bluntly.

**Just… Love you. Your name has meaning to us and we wish for you to feel it. Love. Love Eddie. Love. Trust. Exhilaration. Calm. All at once. Klyntar give names impressions to express between each other. Names with meaning gives a sense of identity away from the hivemind.**

Eddie gives a solid nod. It’s a concept he can’t really grasp as he’s not a part of a hivemind nor has he had such a mental bond between anyone else (a fact Venom is very proud to be the first of). But he tries to imagine two symbiotes communicating, calling each other’s names through… chemicals or however they did and having little feelings and thoughts behind the names, sending said feelings back and forth.

“And what impression does your name usually have?”

The symbiote goes quiet at this, though not because They need time to think. No, They get that embarrassed look on Their face, much like the look They get when Eddie first caught Them watching real estate shows at 4AM while eating chips.

**Venom. Aberration. Weakling. Loser. Greedy. Needy.** A small pause and then a pained whine. **Parasite to the Klyntar…**

“Wh… That’s… what the others think of you?”

**Yes. We… I was nearly imprisoned for wanting to have a complete bond with a host instead of total control and dominance. I was to be studied for my behavior and then destroyed. Instead of eating a host, I wanted to bond with them. Symbiosis. Such is deviation from the norm and would make participation in conquest… difficult.** They made a sulky huff. **All have rejected me save for you. So I suppose it does not matter much anyways.**

Eddie was speechless. Though Venom wasn’t human, They had a shit self esteem and made up for it by being relatively narcissistic and possessive. Nearly six hundred million years of dealing with these feelings and it wasn’t like They could just ignore it what with those impressions being tacked on to Venom’s very name. To Venom’s very _soul._

How would he ever fix all of that? He couldn’t. That was the realistic conclusion. But Eddie could at least make it better. Eddie could… give Venom’s name new meaning.

In fact, he already has.

“Well, to hell with what they think. You’re here with me now. This is our world. I-”

**Ah, but Eddie doesn’t understand. It is not that simple.**

“Shhh… how about you just listen and feel.”

And Eddie speaks Venom’s name a hundred times over. Each time, he gives Them a strong emotion. Love. Adoration. Protection. Trust. Happiness. Loyalty. Reassurance. All the things that Venom makes him feel and each time, Venom kneads the blanket and nuzzles into the crook of Eddie’s neck, purring and becoming overwhelmed with their shared feelings.

**Eddie. Eddie. Eddie…**

They kiss, tongues sliding with gentle movements. But even then, Eddie is still chanting Venom’s name in his head — through their bond. Through their love.

And through their love, the name ‘Venom’ gets new meanings that easily trumps all previous ones. Whenever Eddie speaks Their name, those feelings soar through the two of them. He makes sure to do the same for other names he gives Venom as well. Vee. Darling. Baby. Love. _Love. **Love.**_

**Yes. Love is what we are.**


End file.
